The weapons of spiritual animals
by OvEr-dOsE4
Summary: Two ppl writing a story on how their lives changed from their normals ones to be different ppl that turn into animals at will.ROMANCE, andventure and comedy.
1. Meet Ayame Mikamura

**Authors' note: ****This is a story that I made up with my made up characters. It's very interesting. Me and my friend are writing it together so it might take longer to write.I am one of the characters and he is one too.It's a really good fanfic related to anime in some ways. Please read and review.**

* * *

Konnichi wa. 

My name is Ayame Mikamura. I am 17 years old. I was born in Tokyo, Japan just like my parents did. I am an only child. At the age of 11, my parents died in an airplane crash coming from my father's business trip. Tomonari Mikamura, My father, was a famous architect. Sakura Minase, my mother, was a famous clothes designer. She wasn't famous only for being a clothes designer, but because she was a model as well. So when they died, I inherited **ALL** of their money, which sounded cool at the time. But now, when I look back, I feel sorry for ever thinking it was cool.

I'm not a spoiled little brat like you are probably thinking right now. My mom told me that I have to work to get what I want and at first I didn't understand. But now I do. After receiving the money from my parents' will, I was very excited.

At once, I flew to France: The place I always wanted to go to. When I got there, I saw this man wearing really strange clothes. I'm usually not shy around most people, so I asked why he was wearing that. He told me he was wearing that because he was a teacher at an academy of archery. After I met this man, I followed him to the place he was staying at, which was an academy of archery. At once I enrolled and he soon was teaching me the ways of archery. For 3 long years I studied archery to the full extent. In my third year, I finished my course. I was about to go home when he told me that it would be a good idea to go to China to train with one of his friends. He told me that I had potential and that I needed something to protect myself in case anyone was in too close of a range to be hit by an arrow. He had told me in the beginning that close range fighting was an archer's worst fear since he/she can't use their skills.I agreed and took a one was ticket to China.

According to my teacher, I was supposed to go to the Xiao shrine. He also told me to that the man who lived there was a Japanese. He was a sensei of the Kodachi. He told me that if I use the bow and arrow and the Kodachi in unison, that I would be prepared for any type of attack. When I found the shrine, I climbed 23 sets of stairs just to reach the entrance. And that's where I met the man that would teach me how to perfect my fighting skills even more.

I started my training which was not easy task. My sensei, Master Daisuke, was very strict. I guess that's why I am the way I am; so very disciplined. So another 3 years of my life I trained. I trained even more that I should have because I had to keep my archery skills in tip top shape. I finished my training and rested for the next day.

Tomorrow I'll be going to Japan. But then, my sensei came in and told me to sit up. He wanted me to listen to what he had to say: "Ayame, listen to me. You have been a very good student in my shrine. You have endured my discipline and all of my hard study habits that took me 20 years to accomplish. You did it all in 3 years. I am amazed. Not only have you mastered the fighting style of Kodachi, but also the art of archery. You are indeed gifted. We decided to give you our gifts of gratitude for being so disciplined. Here, use these items in great need- when in long range, use the bow and arrows, and when in short, use these two Kodachi. These are the rarest items of their kind. We are passing them on to you. Good Luck."

Master Daisuke passed me two parcels. The first was a kit with a bow and a quiver of arrows. The arrows had red feathers of a bird of some sort. The bow was long and light weight, excellent for maneuvering. It had a symbol which meant phoenix and it was also on the two Kodachi that were in the next parcel. They had a black handle with the symbol in the hilt in blood red.  
  
"But... who is we" I asked.

"Myself and your previous teacher." Daisuke said.

"Lumier?" I asked once again.

"Yes, he gave me the bow and arrow parcel to give to you." He said.

"This is a gift... from him? But why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because you will need it soon." Daisuke said turning away to leave the room. "Good night and good luck." He said before leaving me there alone to think.  
  
'What the hell is going on in his head? Why would I need weapons in a time like this? And why did he tell me good luck. I'm not going on any adventure.' I went to sleep thinking that.

The next morning I felt quickly to the airport and bought a ticket to my home town. In the air port, I opened the parcel. I didn't touch it though. I thought of collecting it as a rare item. I reached Japan after a few hours of sleep. As I came sown the stairs of the airplane, I noticed the many changes that occurred in Tokyo, Japan. I saw many different things. And some changed my life forever.

* * *

How did you like the story so far? Chapter 2 is up. I'm writing all the odd chapters. My friend is writing all the even ones. (You can tell). Anyway. plz read and review. 


	2. Koichiro and the meeting

Good day. My name is Koichiro Shiratori. I am 25 years old. I was born in a small town called shinsei. I live with my brother Ichiro. Both my mother and father are dead. My mother Utsukushii Hana died giving birth to my brother. Soon after my mother's death, Koichiro Shiratori, my father, committed suicide.  
  
For a while, all me and Ichiro could eat were fruits from our yard. Our house had 5 acres of land in the back. My father never really let me explore a second house in our yard. He always said that it was haunted which made me even more interested. This all happened 17 years ago.  
  
Ichiro, on the other had, grew up very quick. He learned to crawl when he was 5 months old. He started walking at the age of 1. By the time he was 6, he started playing with sticks as if they were swords. This gave me the idea to put him and I in a style of martial arts called Ninjitsu. We have studied that to this very day.  
  
Today is when I go to the airport to meet my partner: Ayame Mikamura. We are going to recover a group of weapons called the sacred weapons. If these were to fall in the wrong hands, they can be used to rule the world. Each of these weapons holds the spirit of a different animal. These animals are: the Falcon, Phoenix, Wolf, White Tiger, Gold Tiger, Dolphin, and a Horse. The weapons that hold these spirits are: camas, bow and arrow, Reverse-blade, holy staff, mage's staff, spear, and an axe. These weapons are not the only ones, but they are the only one's that have been found as of now.  
  
Back in the airport, I waited 30 minutes until I heard that Ayame's plane had arrived. 10 minutes later, I see a girl around my brother's age walking down the steps of the plane. This girl walks up behind me and I say "Ayame, let's go." And she says "Do I know you?" "Yes, now let's go."  
  
So she followed me back to my house. All the way there, she didn't say a word.  
  
When we arrived, Ayame say Ichiro training. And she checked him out. "Why did you bring me hear?" she said. "You're Ayame aren't you?" "Yes, but that's Ayame Mikamura or Miss. Mikamura to you!" She ordered. "Ok miss. Mikamura, The reason I brought you here was because I am the one that Daisuke-sama told you to meet in the airport." "He didn't tell me to meet anyone." She said. "Oops, he told me to find you. He said I'd know who you are." 


End file.
